A Fight For Your Life
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: Raped in the garden of their home Zatch Bell is diagnosed with a life threatening disease. With Zeno at his side he slowly worries for his brother's life because Zatch is slowly losing a grip of existence. Friends turn into enemies good people turn insane


**Okay I really need to stop procrastinating to my friend Sora12212 because there are so many people to want me to make this story. I'll try my best to create '****The Music in Me****' I just need to figure out a way to start it off trust me I'm racking my brain thinking. If you have any ideas then feel free to tell me you will get a shout out for that chapter and if it may be mentioned in others... those too.**

**So I'm also doing this for extra credit in Reading class because I need some help in that class with my grade and my teacher, the AWESOME Ms. Sather, was kind enough to let me do this. So if you wind up leaving a review (which I heard that your doctor highly recommended) then please thank her. Oh and Fox Ears too! **

**Also I'm trying to be wise with this story so it would help if you'd like... give me a rating out of 10 or something. 10= Insanely AWESOME! 1= Sucked too much for words.**

**Please tell me. I crave your opinion.**

**So let me shut up and get on with this new story. ^_^**

In the forestrygarden of the Royal palace, Zatch Bell sat staring at tthe sproutletss of hhis ingrownn roses. There was a faint whistling of the wind as the Rosemary bushes flowed ever so beautifully. The blonde male sat in the paths of the flowers giving words of encouragement to the flowers. He spoke with kindness and patience, "Please flowers, please grow soon," he paused smiling at them, "you'll grow into beautiful roses..." he took another pause to look to his right, there stood a sparkling ruby-red rose standing tall and proud, the light gleamed off of it's pedals in a way the would make you fall in love, "just like that one."he then smiled at the fully matured rose, as he'd known who it was for. It was for his best friend,Tia. He'd known that the red-headed Mamodo loved the smell of roses and would wake up everyday to sniff them in the fields.

In some way the rose reminded him of the energetic red head. Maybe it was her hair, maybe her eyes, her aggression, either way every time he looked at the flower a small smile formed from his lips. It's not that he was in love with her. No, never that. It's just that he admired her opinion on the world. Her dress, her eyes, her everything. _I can't wait to give this to Tia. _He then paused, gently caressing the smooth pedals, _She's going to love it! _His thoughts were interrupted as multiple voices could be heard over. He couldn't make out the voices, neither who it came from, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be right.

He dug up a hole for his new seedlings, patting down the thin soil, then smoothed it out with the tiny shovel, before doing so he plopped the seed in there, with it landing about an inch deep.

XxXxX

Zeno sat on the window seal of the throne room of the castle. The most famous room in the ENTIRE Mamodo world. It was where his father, and former king of Makai, sat in his time of reign. The room was gargantuan, painted golden with diamonds and rubies incrusted on the walls and tiles. In the middle sat the throne on a diamond pedestal, gleaming with every drop of sunlight that emitted from the window. Leading from the throne was a long red carpet with Sapphires and Crystals implanted on the sides. The room lit up like a red-neck Forth of July.

Outside the clear window Zeno could see completely the purple-haired, violet-eyed, Vendetta about two blocks away cascading down the sidewalk as if it were a runway. His heart felt as if it stopped. He stared at her as her walking came to a halt. She stood as if something wasn't right, she then slowly moved her head to the right towards the window where Zeno was gazing upon her. Finding out that she was just staring at a blank window she continued her walk down the sidewalk. Zeno, who was currently to the left of the window making sure that he was unseen, power walked down the double stairs into the front hallway with the huge fifty foot, 540 pound chandelier hanging above the shiny tile floor that Yuno took hours cleaning and was now resting on a pile of boxes.

Anger quickly overcame him as he seen the snoozing senior citizen knocked out, "Get your rusting ass up before I throw you in jail." He said lowly, but loud enough for her to hear. She jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly grabbing her mop and continued her long journey to cleanliness. He glared at her once more, at her back, since she was avoiding his cold violet eyes, "There are no breaks for you in this palace." He said coldly glaring at her one more time before continuing his walk.

He hated Yuno. He hated her with a burning passion for what she did to his brother. After the family found out what she was doing to the one she was supposed to take care of, they automatically sentenced her to death (mostly Zeno), but because of Zatch's kind heart, he convinced his vexed mother and irritated brother to take it easy on her for the punishment. They listened to his pleas since he was the victim after all, so instead they just sentenced her to a lifetime of servitude. Ironic that after putting Zatch through 6 years of labor and child abuse that she'd be the one to take his place after he'd make something of himself.

He came towards the double, neon green doors. They were painted over with grass and a meadow of flowers and plants and a sun setting over the horizon of the meadow tying together beautifully the grace of nature. He slowly, but purposefully, pushed through the doors revealing his brother kneeling with his flowers, having a tender conversation with the plants. This almost made Zeno smile. He would if he were the type of person to smile on the outside.

The silver-haired Mamodo normally walked over to his twin brother as he kneeled down before him observing his work. He had to admit Zatch had the greenest thumb you could find in Makai. He had a knack with nature. He could make almost anything grow. Zeno was still a little jealous of his brother for all of his special talents and how he could get anyone to like him with a simple hello, how he could get almost any girl to fall for him without even trying, but because of Zeno's silent vow to protect his brother those jealousies were locked deep within his heart.

Zatch looked up and an automatic smile appeared on his lips. With dirt on his cheek he calmly spoke, "Hi Zeno!" He then closed his eyes letting the happiness take the form of his face.

"Hey," he blandly spoke, taking his hand and smoothing away the dirt on his face.

"What brings you here." Zatch asked, his face full of wonder.

"What I can't see you plant?" He said getting up from his kneeling position, "Well then I guess I'll go then." He said turning around to walk back to the door.

"WAIT!" Zatch called for his brother, "I didn't mean it like that." He said lowering his voice. "I said that because you're not really the type of person to be around nature." Zatch said making his twin sit back down"... So what does bring you here?" Zatch inquired again.

"Well... I don't really know how to say what's on my mind," said Zeno as his cheeks dared to turn pink.

"Come on Zeno!" Zatch metaphorically pushed him forward, "... just tell me!"

Zeno hesitated, it was harder then he thought to tell his feelings, even to his brother. He then took a deep breath, then spilled, "Well... there's this girl involved..."

Zatch's eyes widened, "YAY I'M GOING TO HAVE A SISTER-IN-LAW!" He exclaimed his face lighting with glee.

Zeno's cheeks reddened, but his face didn't move a nanometer, "NO. It's not that serious." He stated as if that was it.

"What are you talking about?" Zatch said shocked with a huge expression plastered on his face. That's when Zeno silently swore in his mind that he'd never confess anything to Zatch again, "This is the first person you've ever liked! This is a big thing." He said calming down at the last didn't feel like arguing with the blonde mamodo anymore and decided to just drop it, "So... who is it?" Zatch questioned pushing their conversation forward.

"Well... um... she has... purple hair-"

"Oh My God, Laila?" Zatch interrupted sounding like a gossiping school girl.

"NO. Not your friend."

"Is she one of my friends?"

Zeno took a moment to think, "I suppose so."

Zatch thought for another moment, then it came to him, "Vendetta!" Zeno's cheeks turned a light pink as his facial expressions were still. Zatch's face lit up as his suggestion was confirmed, "It is Vendetta isn't Zeno!" He said in a sly, yet excited tone.

"Yes." Zeno said blandly.

Zatch giggled, "So you came down here for me to help you impress her?" Zatch said calming down.

"No. Zeno doesn't need to impress anybody... just... get her attention." Zeno said. He'd always talk in the third person when being egotistic.

"Then why do you need my help?" Zatch said obviously confused.

"Well... you're good with girls." Said Zeno as he couldn't believe that he was asking for a girl's attention from his little brother. A few months ago if he'd known that he'd be asking his younger sibling for love advise he'd surly think that he'd gone crazy.

"I'm good with all people."

"Well because she's your friend."

Zatch thought for a moment, "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Well... I'm not good with talking... especially to people."

"Well you're each other's type so... I guess it might go well."

"What do you mean 'we're each other's type'?" Zeno asked curiously.

"Well she likes someone that can protect and be mysterious, and you like her because... I don't really know why." He admitted he then looked up at Zeno, "Go ahead," he urged Zeno on, "go talk to her... or something." He then smiled happily.

"Um... well... I don't know."

Zatch then got up from his position and walked over to his brother, then picked Zeno up by wrapping his arms around his chest pulling them up, surprisingly Zeno was light. Once Zeno was on his feet. He told Zeno to go and try and talk.

Zeno began to walk to the edge of the green house. He then looked over his shoulder to see Zatch with two thumbs up urging him forward. Zeno then took a deep breath, then stepped out. He walked towards the sidewalk as Vendetta appeared her hips never changed their tone. She walked towards him as he stood in front of her, "Hi." Was all Zeno said with his social mentality gone stupid.

"Hey cutie!" She said as her lips turned to a sly grin, "... wait." she said as she looked as Zeno closer, "You're not Zatch." She then looked disgusted.

"NO I'm not Zatch I'm me." Zeno said giving the same discusted look.

"Oh then don't talk to me. I only have taste for your brother." She said dismissing him as she swiftly walked towards the gate a sly smirk appeared on her lips as she pushed through the door. Zeno's face quickly hit the ground (metaphorically) as he didn't feel good enough for the first time in his life, then suddenly his face turned red as anger over swept him. He rushed into the house feeling betrayed and hurt and sat on the chairs on the large table, he then put his head down.

Zatch then walked through the door four minutes later, "What's wrong Zeno?" He asked his face filled with sadness. As his head was down his face slowly turned red. He quickly stood before his little brother angry as hell.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Zeno said, his anger reaching it's peak. Zatch was a little scared.

"Yeah that's kind of what I asked." Zatch pointed out.

"His face turned an ever deeper shade of red as he let out all of his feelings, "YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT EVERR I DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME OVER AND DO IT BETTER THAN ME! PEOPLE ALWAYS TAKE YOU OVER ME AND IT'S NOT FAIR! ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE OR ARE YOU JUST DOING THIS TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD!" Zeno Began his face still the same shad of red.

"No you know I never mean to make you upset," Zatch said, his eyes daring to make a tear fall.

"Oh really then why do people always do this?" Zeno said no longer yelling, but still as angry as ever. "I thought that we made up? We-were you lying to me when you said that you'd care for me?"

"No Zeno I wasn't!" He said as his tears freely fell.

"You- you know what?" Zeno began he just didn't want to deal with it anymore, "Don't... I don't want to talk to you, just get out of my site. I don 't ever want to see you again." Zeno said dismissing Zatch to get out of his site."

He then opened his eyes and saw his brother looking at him with those big amber eyes. Tears falling freely down his cheeks, "We-well... if that's how you really feel," Zeno then felt as if he were to hard on Zatch, "then I'll just leave," he said slowly turning around to walk out of the door. Zeno started to reach for his brother, but it was too late, he was already gone.

Zeno held his arm as his mother came through the door behind him, "What happened honey?" Her eyes turned sympathetic as she went and kneeled at the guilty Zeno.

" I yelled at Zatch," Zeno admitted looking down at his feet, " but he acted like such a baby when I did though."

"Zeno, sweetie you know that your brother is sensitive," she began stroking his soft silver hair, " and what makes is worst is the way he feels about you, you know that he loves you. That's why he was so sensitive, " she reassured continuing to stroke his hair, " I'm sure that whatever he did that he didn't mean to, may be you should apologize to him, " she urged.

"I know I do I just don't know how to."

"Well Zeno I bel-" then an ear-piercing scream filled their ears. Their eyes widened as they realized who it belonged to

"ZATCH!" They said together as they scrambled to get to the other end of the hallway, but they realized was too far away and went through the back. Then the shrieking came to a halt and so did they. They then heard tiny signs of laughter as Zeno ran through the door. Sprinting around the side of the house he also spotted a lady running as fast as he did. As they made eye contact while running, Zeno kept running, after looking at her weirdly. He was hoping that his brother was okay as the shrieked that they heard earlier told otherwise.

Zeno came to the gate of the garden. He knocked open the door and looked around as he mother came right behind him, "Zatch!" He shouted as he looked around his mother did the same.

"Zatch! Zatch sweetie if you hear me just say something!" Mother shouted close to tears as she looked around. Then an arm came into Zeno's sight. It was as pinkish arm with a tiny hand poking out.

"Mother!" Zeno shouted as his mother came out of the bushes to see with her son needed. She soon followed in tow to where he was walking curious and cautiously to him. When she got there her sight quickly caught the ground as she gasped in shock. There Zatch was lying there nude and knocked out. They could here the Ambulance rind in their ears as hot tears formed in the former queen's eyes as the slowly made their way to the bottom of her cheeks.

Zeno's head was held low as he too was going on the brink of tears.

**I'm sorry if rape is a little extreme for Zatch I just couldn't think of any other way to give him the disease that nobody has used yet so I'm sorry. I just want to know something because I'm curious... Am I a good a good writer? Can you just answer that question in a review? Please don't flame. I just want to know.**


End file.
